


Where I Rot

by F1nnMyBeloved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1nnMyBeloved/pseuds/F1nnMyBeloved
Summary: "Wilbur liked to think he was content in life, but when he left the home he bought to keep his small family safe later that evening, without his small family, Wilbur felt nothing."Sbi zombie apocalypse au because I can't get enough of the found family dynamicOrAuthor won't stop torturing Wilbur Soot's character until he gets revived on the dsmp (Vilbur my beloved, please come back)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is a family man.

Wilbur Soot was a simple man. 

Everyday, he would go to work, do his job begrudgingly and return home to the sounds of his wife and toddler giggling happily. Everyday was the same, the only change was his little boy who was slowly growing up. Fundy, having just gotten the hang of running, would spend hours being chased throughout the house by his father. The young boy would squeal and hide behind his amused mother. Wilbur was perfectly content with this life. 

Sure, sometimes he missed travelling the world, but Fundy needed a stable home, Sally needed a garden and Wilbur needed his little family. 

It was September when things changed. Wilbur returned home from work like usual, only for his wife to throw open the door immediately and desperately wrap her arms around him. 

"Wilbur! Oh thank god." She gasped, her small form shaking as her grip tightened on him. 

"Sally, what's the matter? Where's Fundy?" He replied instantly, holding his distraught partner. 

"He's inside," she answered. "There's something awful going on, the government says it's a virus of sorts." 

"Wha- a virus?" Wilbur questioned, leading his wife back into their small home. He gently sat her down on their sofa, kneeling down infront of her. 

"Yes, they won't tell us anything about it but they're shutting down airports and not letting anyone leave." She said, her green eyes wide in alarm. "I wasn't sure if you would be able to make it home, they've already locked down the hospital and have started putting up roadblocks." 

"Fuck," Wilbur's face scrunched up in concern. "I left the office early, I must have missed the roadblocks." 

He collapsed on the couch beside his wife, running a hand through his messy hair. "What are we supposed to do, Sally?" 

"Government officials said to stay inside and to refrain from contacting anyone outside, especially if they looked sickly and violent." Sally supplied, looking up at him fearfully. 

"And violent?" He said in alarm. "Jesus, what type of virus is this?" 

"I'm going to go grab Fundy, you stay here and turn on the telly, see if we can find anything else about this." Wilbur instructed, getting to his feet and making his way down the main hallway, towards his son's room. 

Opening the door, his eyes immediately wandered to the small bed tucked in the corner. A even smaller lump was cuddled on top of the bed, snoozing softly like a little fox. Wilbur cracked a smile and made his way to the sleeping toddler, he picked up the child in his arms and draped a yellow blanket over him. The house got chilly sometimes and Wilbur wanted his family far away from any type of sickness, whether it be a virus or a small cold. 

Wilbur slowly rocked his son, swaying side to side as he stared out of the window. It was getting dark already, not unusual for England, but Wilbur was put on edge as the outside surroundings slowly became harder to distinguish. 

Hearing a small gasp and a thud from the living room, Wilbur made his way back to the front with his son still curled in his grip. 

"Sally?" He called, getting now response as he rounded the corner and saw her standing with her back to him, staring at their old TV. Their bulky remote laid discarded on the floor beside her foot, the backing cracked and batteries exposed. 

"Sally...?" He called again, glancing down at the images flashing on their tv and freezing. 

"Wilbur...they're...they're eating people." Sally whimpered, her hands over her mouth in complete horror. 

The small body shifting against his chest snapped Wilbur back into his senses. "Turn it off before he sees." He said, worry clear in his voice as Fundy lifted his head and slowly started to rub his eyes of sleep. 

Sally nodded and ran to push the off button on the tv. "We need to barricade the house." She said finally. "I'm not letting those things near him." A determined look in her eye as Fundy tiredly smiled up at his parents. 

Wilbur nodded, absently running a hand through their boy's ginger locks. "Yeah, I think we have some leftover wood and stuff from that birdhouse I built last summer. We can board up the windows, barricade the doors, wait for this whole thing to blow over." He gave his wife a reassuring smile and then the pair set to work. 

. . . 

He didn't know where they came from, he could barely comprehend that those monsters had gotten into his home before Wilbur was shouting for Sally to take their son and barricade themselves in the toddler's room. 

Wilbur had grabbed the closest blunt object, his guitar, which it seemed he was playing for his sleepy toddler only moments ago. He swung the instrument at the head of the closest monster, cringing at the sound of the impact. 

Wilbur had counted 5 of those monsters in the living room, snarling and snapping as they attentively stared at the man. Good. Better they want him for dinner than his family who he hoped were safe behind a locked door. 

Another sick person lunged at him and he didnt hesitate to send them to the floor with a hit from his acoustic. The three left standing looked at him eagerly, waiting for an opening when loud screaming sounded from deeper within the house. 

Panic shot through Wilbur's veins at the sound, quickly sending another biter to the floor when he noticed their attention turning to the hallway. 

"Wilbur!" 

"Sally!" He yelled back, slowly being backed into the corner of their living room by the two things still standing. 

More desperate cries sounded from down the hall. He wanted nothing more than to race towards the sounds but he couldn't risk bringing the two intruders towards where his family were hidden. 

Fundy's young cries made a pit of guilt grow in Wilburs stomach as he took another swing at the monster, sending the fourth body to the floor. He wanted nothing more than to be with his family right now but he had to trust Sally's ability to keep them safe until he could. 

With a small cry of disgust, Wilbur managed to down the fifth and final monster, immediately dropping the broken instrument and rushing towards his wife and child. 

Wilbur glared as another one of those monsters came into view. How had he missed that one? The sickly corpse was leaned against his toddler's door, scratching at the wood and leaving bloodstains along the images of animals Wilbur and Sally had put up when decorating their sons room so long ago. 

Wilbur, now weaponless, didn't spare a thought towards his safety as he grabbed the distracted monster from the back of the head and smashed their skull into the corner of the doorframe. The body hadn't even hit the floor before Wilbur was shouting for his family, knocking on the now silent room. 

"Sally? Love, it's me, are you two okay?" He asked, eyes staring in horror at the bloodied door. There was something so wrong about seeing blood on something belonging to a child. 

After a moment of no response, Wilbur knocked again, louder. "Sally? Open up, are you okay?" He begged, pressing his ear against the door for any sounds of movement. 

Hearing the soft sound of fabric rustling and breathing, Wilbur tried again. "Sally? Fundy? Please answer!" Wilbur tried the doorknob, almost retracting his hand in surprise when he found it unlocked. With a bit of effort, he managed to nudge the door open a crack, noticing a heavy dresser pushed against it. Wilbur let out a sigh of relief, the monsters couldnt have gotten in because of the dresser. So then, what happened to his family? 

With a few more shoves, Wilbur managed to work the dresser free from the door enough for him to enter the room. The smell of blood was overpowering as he stared at the scene infront of him. Grief struck through his heart as his eyes wandered from the room to the now smashed window. 

His wife was lifeless on the floor, blood still draining from the large wound on her neck. A biter laid beside her, dead with a shard of glass now lodged in their head. Curled into Sally's side with his wife's limp hand protectively wrapped around was Fundy. Another stab of pain went through Wilbur's heart as he realized Fundy was still breathing. Dropping to his knees beside his boy, Wilbur slowly picked his son up, tears streaming down both of their faces as they clung together for any sort of comfort. 

"Come on, my little champion." Wilbur said with a watery smile, shakily getting to his feet with the child in his grip. Fundy nodded into his father's shoulder where his head was rested, his eyes half closed and feverish as they made their way out of the bloody room. 

"Bye bye." Fundy mumbled with a wave to his mother and his room as Wilbur closed the door. 

Wilbur didn't think to check for a bite mark on his two year old, afterall why would he? Fundy was fine. It was understandable to feel a little under the weather after going through something traumatic, his son would rest for a few days and then bounce back. Then they would leave and find someplace safer, where Fundy could run around without fear of monsters or sickness. 

They would be fine. 

... 

Wilbur liked to think he was content in life, but when he left the home he bought to keep his small family safe later that evening, without his small family, Wilbur felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayup my frens :]
> 
> First fanfic I've written in awhile (first time writing in awhile too) so let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and very much needed.
> 
> I wrote this chapter in the notes app on my phone at 3am, so I sure do hope it's readable
> 
> Also, is this chapter long enough? I never know how long to make these things :p I figured because this is the first chapter it wont matter too much, but I want a general idea for future chapters
> 
> Bit of a sad start to the story, but it's zombies so what did you expect? Plus is it ever a good portrayal of Wilbur if he's happy? 
> 
> Time jump next chapter me-thinks, still trying to plan out the dynamics so that they are more realistic and shit
> 
> Sbi aren't immediately together, they kind of slowly meet up and adopt eachother (and Tubbo's there too!! Oh boy do I have ideas to make Tubbo's story heartbreaking)
> 
> Until next time (unless this flops and I lose motivation)
> 
> -Finn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes a friend.

It had been about two year since everything changed and Tommy was doing fine on his own. 

Sure, it started off pretty rough, being locked in his school with his terrified classmates as monsters threw themselves against the doors trying to get in. 

And maybe it hurt when he found his parents car totaled on the route to his school, (were they coming to pick him up?) 

But he had just hit the jackpot, (and right after his shoes finally broke too!) A town, completely untouched to the wasteland that was the rest of the world. It was completely empty, like everyone just disappeared before the panic of the zombies hit. 

Tommy knew what that meant, the residents were probably evacuated early on and no one had bothered return. In the beginning, towns that hadn't been over-run were supposed to be either reinforced or evacuated to 'safe zones.' They had to leave all their belongings and that meant that Tommy would be rich with shit. 

On top of needing new shoes, he could probably do with a new shirt. His current one was quickly plucked from a wrecked collage store. The cloth was obviously moth bitten and the fabric bulky, the insignia on the front was too faded to make out. His spare shirt had been turned into a makeshift bandage after a particularly bad scrape.

He could also do with food. He was a growing boy who needed lots of food to be able to run away from everything. Tommy wasn't exactly strong, which was a problem because of how often he got himself into trouble. 

"Alright, let's see what you've got for me in here." Tommy said excitedly as he approached the first house. It was still locked from the previous owners, but Tommy doubted it would open easily anyways. 

Taking the crowbar hanging from his bag, Tommy slide it in the crack of the door and pushed until it snugly fit. Taking a step back, Tommy kicked the crowbar, hearing the wood of the door creak. It took another three kicks before the door swung open noisily. Tommy wasn't one for quiet things and he especially couldn't help making a bit of ruckus in this large ghost town. 

Entering the house, it was obvious that it hadn't been touched in awhile. The air was stale and dusty, and items were strewn about like the owners left in a hurry. Tommy decided to leave the door open to let the stuffy air circulate as he scavenged. 

First stop was the kitchen. The boy nearly cackled as he saw the kitchen untouched. Ignoring the moldy bread and sour milk, he raced to the cabinets looks for any cans. 

Tommy didn't expect them to be empty. 

Alright, so maybe the owners took the food when they initially left for a safe zone. He'd just take a quick glance through the other houses for food to see if they missed something. They always missed something. 

Tommy didn't notice the nearby window opened a crack, or the light imprints on the dusty floor from someone small sneaking in a long time ago. 

The upstairs bedrooms were torn up with clothes thrown about, picture frames emptied and toys abandoned. None of the clothes looked his size so he begrudgingly kept his freying shirt. 

"Didn't expect this shithole to be so fuckin' empty." Tommy grumbled to himself as he opened the bathroom cabinet, surprised to see it still have medine inside. He knew that when scavenging there was always something looked over, but the bathroom was already bare of bandages and gauze. Why would there still be medicine? That shit was like gold nowadays and it had been looked over! 

Tommy shrugged and hastily shoved the medicine into his battered pack. Taking another quick sweep of the house he noted nothing more of use and made his way to the neighbouring home. 

Same thing happened with the next house, no food, no bandages, medicine left over. He did find some batteries and a baggy sweater which he gladly took. 

Tommy went through four more houses before he heard something. It was just a soft thud, but it was enough for him to immediately pull out his crowbar. 

He slowly made his way back through the house, looking around corners and wincing at his heavy footfalls. That's when he noticed it, the window which he could have sworn was previously closed was now wide open, with the dust on the ledge disturbed indicating someone was here. 

That would explain why all the doors were still locked, the looters must have came through the windows and taken all the good food and medical supplies. Except for the medicine, which had still left Tommy stumped. 

Realizing that whoever had came through the window had to be nearby, Tommy raised his crowbar one again. The boy may not have been too strong, but one hit from the blunt object would definitely be enough to throw a bitch off guard long enough for him to hit them again. 

Creeping around another corner, Tommy's eyes focused on an unopened door that he hadn't check yet. He could feel his heart pounding as he crept closer, not because he was scared, (Tommy doesn't get scared) but because the house had a crowded layout and it would be hard to run away from an intruder. 

He reached out a hand (that definitely wasn't shaking) and turned the knob slowly before throwing open the door. Tommy slapped his hands over his mouth to keep himself from screaming as a few cleaning materials fell out of the closet infront of him and crashed to the floor. 

That was loud. They must have heard that. He should definitely leave. 

Tommy held his breath as the sound of soft footsteps drew near to his position. He panicked and snuck behind the corner. Maybe this could workout, he could catch them off guard when they went to check the closet and hit them over the head with his crowbar- 

Oh no, the crowbar. 

He had dropped it when he had slapped his hands over his mouth. 

Peaking around the corner he could see it lying beside a broomstick. He silently debated sneaking back for it, but before he could even step out from where he was hiding a small figure came into view. 

Tommy could only see their back but he could tell they were short, which was good for him. He couldnt see what they were holding, but considering he didn't see a weapon nearby, he figured that was what it was. The person crouched down and inspected the items on the floor in mild interest, moving to pick up the crowbar when Tommy decided to attack. 

He didn't put much thought into it, tackling the other before rapidly hitting them where he could. That's how he always fought, by repeatedly attacking in quick jabs and retreating before they could blink. Though, in this case, he wasn't able to retreat before the intruder was trying to throw him off themselves. 

Tommy had managed to pin the other to the ground, barely registering dark brown hair as he pulled back his fist, ready to attack again. 

It was the intruders panicked response that made him stop. It was just a quiet desperate plea that cause him to hesitate. The voice sounded young, like his and when he focused on the other's face he saw a boy his age staring back at him with fear in his eyes. 

Tommy immediately relinquished his grip on the boy's shirt, falling back onto his bruised hands in shock. 

There weren't many people left who still said 'please.' 

The boy hadn't tried to hit back, only raising his hands to try to block Tommy's hits. He didn't even have a weapon, he was just holding...a book? 

"I-...I thought you were an intruder." Tommy squawked as the boy sat across from him, moving to staunch his now bleeding nose. 

"Intruder?" The other boy finally responded, his voice slightly muffled by his hands. "you're the one that's in my town!" 

"You can't own an entire town, bitch!" Tommy replied. 

"Sure I can! I lived here before and I'm the only one who lives here now so it's mine!" The boy shouted. "That makes you the intruder, Who are you?" 

"Tommyinnit. Sorry about your nose." He grumbled, slowly getting to his feet. He held out a hand to the other boy as a sign of good intentions. 

"Tubbo, and it's alright. You hit pretty hard, that's kinda cool." He gratefully took Tommy's hand and stumbled to his feet, his nose still dripping blood all down his nice polo shirt. 

"What sorta name is Tubbo?" Tommy asked as the other boy turned around to pick up his fallen book from the floor. 

"It's a nickname, my nickname." Tubbo responded. Tommy frowned but didn't question it further. He retrieved his crowbar as Tubbo hastily threw the fallen cleaning supplies back into the closet and shut the door. 

"So, Tubbo, why do you live alone here?" 

"I don't live alone." The short boy grumbled softly. "I'm waiting for my dad, I was supposed to go with the others to the safe zone but I hid. They didn't bother checking and no one's come back since." 

"So, then where's your dad? Do you think he'd shoot me or something? Considering I'm an 'intruder' as you put it." Tommy asked as he followed Tubbo through the house. They entered what looks like a small reading room, where Tubbo's discarded bag was. 

"He's out right now, so no causing trouble." Tubbo said as he searched through his bag for a tissue. "And you were intruding!" 

"I didn't see any sign that said 'TUBBO'S TOWN, KEEP OUT OF OR I'LL START SHOOTING SHIT!'" Tommy screeched, earning a small giggle from the other boy. 

"I don't even use the gun," Tubbo said, turning around with two tissues stuck up his nose. "I'm not very good at aiming." 

"So then how do you kill the biters?" Tommy questioned, moving to sit down on one of the rickety old chairs in the room. "No offense but you're shorter than I am, and I still struggle with killing the bitches." 

"Most of the monsters don't come out this far, they get turned around in the forest. If they do come into town, I just lead them out with rocks and stuff." 

"You don't even kill them? Damn Tubbo, now you're making me feel worse for attacking you, you're so soft." Tommy huffed. 

Tubbo laughed dryly, "I just don't see the point of killing them. It's messy and disrespectful, they're still people." 

"They aren't people." Tommy's voice took on a clipped tone, ending their conversation. 

After a few minutes, Tubbo's nose had stopped bleeding and he went on to start complaining about his now ruined shirt, which sparked up some more bickering between the two boys. 

"I'm going to have to change now, I dont want to be covered in blood for the rest of the day!" Tubbo whined as he reluctantly started to pack up his bag, gently placing a few more books on top before closing it completely. 

"Want to come with me to our hideout?" Tubbo offered. "We can get you a new shirt too?" 

"Sure, big man." Tommy replied, getting to his feet. "Has anyone ever told you that you're too nice?" 

"Yes! A lot of people have said that." Tubbo said with a happy look in his dark eyes. "I like to think of it as a compliment, it's good to be nice." 

"If you say so, Tubbo." Tommy grumbled and followed the other boy out of the house and down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter as soon as possible, because I liked how the clingy duo dynamic turned out :]
> 
> This chapter was written at 1 am! I forgot to study for my test tomorrow, but I'm sure it's fine.
> 
> Apperently writing later at night unlocks the creative brain juice, which is good to know for future chapters (though I should probably edit them in the mornings because I'm sure I missed a few punctuation and grammar mistakes)
> 
> I also wanted to send a quick thanks to the people who commented last chapter, it was really sweet and encouraging after not writing for so long
> 
> Also, don't expect daily uploads like this haha I don't have THAT much free time, I'm thinking of uploading every few days, but we'll see :)
> 
> I think I've figured out an okay length for the chapters too, but of course let me know if you have any tips or anything. Despite being on AO3 for a few months, I still barely know how to use it haha
> 
> -Finn


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade makes a friend too?

Technoblade was just a guy, who took fencing as a kid, and knew his way around a sword. He didn't want to be in a group, why couldn't anyone get that through their thick brains? 

The young adult could barely hear the other's shouts from behind him over his heavy breathing and his boots pounding against the pavement. Yet, he knew that they were still following him, because of course they wouldnt let him leave that easy. 

Techno didn't want to become another mindless idiot in their stupid army, he only went to the safe zone to look for his family and stayed because they wouldn't let him leave. 

His family wasn't even there, anyways. 

The safe zone saw him as a half-decent fighter and jumped at the chance to indoctrinate him into their numbers. 

But the boy had hated every minute of it there, where rations were always cut short, guards would ignore pleas of help and you got away with anything if you were friendly with the leaders. 

What angered him the most was how everyone else was so complicit with how they were treated. He tried to talk others into leaving with him, but they all preferred the comforts of walls and mistreatment to whatever laid outside. 

Not Techno, though. Maybe it was because he was confident in his abilities, but he felt safer dodging the zombies and gunfire that echoed behind him than any day he spent in that place. 

Techno stumbled as a bullet grazed the side of his forehead, knocking him into a grabby corpse who's mouth was open and growling. 

"Gaah!" Techno cried out and shoved the biter behind him as he tried to put more distance between him and his pursuers. 

It was naive of the young adult to think that blowing up the supply crates would be enough to distract them from his escape. Regardless, even if he did fail to escape, and they kill him, they'd still lost a lot of supplies in the process. 

The boy could tell he was slowing down, crashing into more and more corpses as the blood from his head started to blind his right eye. 

He could hear them getting closer, their bullets getting more accurate and Techno had no plan. This part of the city was unfamiliar to him. 

His eyes slide past the flash of colour on his left and locked onto a large store nearby. Some of the windows were haphazardly boarded up with thin plywood and the glass doors were shattered. He could easily climb through and hide in the shop. 

Maybe Techno didn't need to outrun them. 

Sliding through the broken door was easy, Techno only stopping for a moment as a shard of glass caught onto his backpack and sliced through one of the shoulder straps. 

He was at the back of the store, hiding within the shelves with a well used axe in his grip before his hunters even stepped into the store. 

"We know you're here, Blade. Let's just make this easier for everyone and stop hiding." One of the hunters called out, the sounds of glass underneath his feet as he traversed through the shop. 

"Even you can't take us all at once." Another voice said, further away. "The longer you play this game, the more it'll hurt when we find you." 

It was true. He couldn't take all of them at once and it would have been stupid if he tried. Techno counted 5 or 6 separate pairs of footsteps entering the store, way too many capable fighters even for him. 

That's how he came up with the plan to sneak up behind them and quietly pick them off, one by one. 

Peaking through a shelf, Techno noted a man patrolling the shelves, his back turned towards the younger male. Him first, then the others. 

"Jesus christ, one of you keep an eye on that door! You're letting the biters in!" The first voice ordered, the sound of a corpse hitting the ground came from nearby. 

A groan and then a third voice replied, "I've got it." 

Techno had just dropped another hunter when he heard the sounds of distress and shouts of surprise. He quickly looked around for the noise and saw the owner of the third voice dropping to his knee's infront of the broken door. A handmade arrow now sticking out of his neck. 

"What the fuck?!" A forth voice cried out, this one more gruff and lower. "Where did that come from?" 

"Everyone, away from the windows and doors!" The second hunter ordered as another arrow lodged itself into the plywood of a window. 

"I found him!" The gruff voice shouted gleefully from behind Techno. The boy turned around only to see a blade slicing open his shoulder. He silenced his cries by harshly biting down on his tongue as he blindly swiped his axe out infront of him, catching the hunter fatally across the chest. 

Two more pairs of footsteps were closing in on his position between the shelves. Hearing one try to creep up from the shelf behind him, Techno threw himself against the shelf and ran, feeling the spark of adrenaline run through him as the sound of pain came from underneath the shelf. 

Despite the burst of energy, Techno could also feel the drowsiness of blood loss clouding his mind and senses as he lost the position of the final hunter. He passed the open door, noting the strange lack of arrows sailing through them from the mysterious assailant. Techno threw himself over the counter of the cash register and waited for any sound that would indicate where the final hunter was. 

If only the pounding in his head would let him focus. 

He furiously blinked, trying to rid his eyes of blood and exhaustion, his shoulder throbbed horrible despite the pressure he tried to keep on the injury. 

Techno stilled and listened to the sounds of wind billowing through the empty store waiting for any and all signs of movement. 

The sound came a minute later, the faint sounds of glass being stepped on had him whipping around with his now bloody axe in a tightened grip. 

"You're dead, Blade!" The hunters voice shouted with some sort of emotion. "Those were my friends!" 

"Ya should have just let me leave then! What did you expect from trying to kill the blood god?" Techno snarled. 

The hunter's glare was almost crazed. "Imma kill you, then I'm gonna hunt down your family. Gonna string them up like pigs and let the biters—" His voice was replaced with a loud gurgling as blood poured out of his face and down his chin. The hunter collapsed, an arrow sticking out of his back. Standing behind him, in the entrance of the door was a man in a green hunting jacket and a bucket hat, a bow in his hand. 

"Fuckin' hell, you alright mate?" The stranger asked, kindly. 

Techno couldn't imagine how strange he must have seemed to the stranger, pink hair turned red with blood, multple bodies littered throughout the store and a number of injuries on display. 

"Go away." Techno grumbled, readjusting his now broken backpack, wincing at the pressure on his shoulder. He still kept a tight grip on his axe, not knowing if this new man was a friend or foe. All Techno knew was that he certainly wasn't from the safe zone. 

"Um...my name's Phil, what's yours?" The man, Phil said. After a few moments of silence he awkwardly coughed and readjusted his bucket hat. "Not much of a talker then? Alright." 

"You from the safe zone? What's it like there? I was on my way there, heard some people I lost contact with were staying there—" 

"Stay away from the safe zone." Techno snapped. "It's not safe." 

Phil's eyes widened as the younger boy raised his voice, he nodded in understanding. 

"Okay, Mate. I'm guessing these people–" he kicked the corpse infront of him lightly, "–were from there too? Must have been a pretty bad place if you're willing to take on this many assholes just to leave." 

"Yeah, you could say that." Techno mumbled. 

"Well, I was just about to head back to my camp, heat up some dinner, relax with a book. You're welcome to join me if you wish." Phil said nonchalantly, turning around and walking out of the now-trashed store. 

"Dinner?" He questioned cautiously. It wasn't often he got to eat, and even then, why would a stranger be so willing to share resources with him? 

"Yeah, I may not be a gourmet chef or anything, but I can make a pretty darn good rabbit stirfry." Phil chuckled and paused his steps, a grin splitting across his lips and lighting up his whole face. Except, Techno noticed, Phil's eyes still held a lingering sense of sadness. 

"If this is a trick I'll kill you." 

"I'm sure you will, mate. If it's at all comforting, I promise it's not a trick." Techno inched closer, "Though I'm sure someone tricking you would say the same thing." That made the younger male pause, glaring at the retreating figure of the older male. 

If anything, Techno could take Phil in a fight if he needed to. It might be difficult, with how drowsy he felt from his injuries, but he could do it. With that comforting thought, he followed after the older man, putting a bit of distance between him as he said: 

"My name is Technoblade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter was a dozy. 
> 
> I'm not used to writing fight scenes, but it was fun to write! Can you tell I played the Last of Us to help write this chapter lol
> 
> I had a chapter ready to go out yesterday but I decided to hold off to kinda pile up on chapters because next week I will be sorta busy haha
> 
> Anyways, Tubbo and Tommy return next chapter! 
> 
> Also, Wilbur Soot coming soon because I am so ready to write his character after the first chapter lmao
> 
> What did you think of Phil and Techno? 
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome :D
> 
> -Finn


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy just killed a women. Tubbo's not feeling good.

Tommy had been staying with Tubbo for over a month now, and it's the most fun he's had in forever. 

He had his own house with a huge tv (even if it didn't work, it was still cool to look at) and Tommy didn't go to bed starving every night. He had new clothes that fit him relatively well and were warm, a new pair of shoes that didn't let the water in or hurt his feet and he wasn't covered in layers of dirt or grime. 

He didn't have to deal with monsters or assholes and sometimes he could forget the state of the world around them. Tommy felt something resembling safety in this quiet little town. 

'They even had electricity, sometimes,' Tommy thought, remember the day Tubbo took him to the arcade and showed him how to start the generator. They couldn't keep it on for very long, but they played some Air Hockey and Mario Kart in the meantime. 

Tommy still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about Tubbo's dad. He'd been staying there for a month and still no sign of his friend's father. You would think a father would want to stay nearby his son, especially in a world like this. 

Though Tubbo didn't seem worried, so Tommy wouldn't bring it up. 

The two boys spent their days messing around and exploring the abandoned town. Tubbo would look for more books to read or toys to play with while Tommy would search for anything that might have been overlooked and make fun of the families who used to live there. 

"Ay! More batteries!" Tommy shouted excitedly, stuffing them into his pocket and closing the otherwise empty bedside table. 

"Really? Darn! How do I always miss things?" Tubbo huffed from the closet where he was currently searching for a warmer jacket. 

"I'm just simple talented, my good friend!" Tommy laughed triumphantly as he made one more sweep of the master bedroom. "No matter how picked over a house is, someone's always missed something. I'm like a raccoon living on scraps! A cool raccoon." 

"A loud raccoon." Tubbo muttered as he left the closet empty handed. 

"Fuck off!" Tommy screetched at his friend's retreating figure as the older boy made his way to the final bedroom on the second floor. 

Tommy entered the bathroom between the two bedrooms, cringing slightly at the smell of expired cleaning chemicals in the cabinet below. Checking the other drawers beneath the counter top, Tommy arrived at the medicine cabinet, stocked with overturned bottles, slightly used and completely untouched. 

"Hey Tubbo? I meant to ask you...but why do you always leave behind medical supplies?" Tommy asked 

"Huh?" Tubbo said, poking his head into the room. "Oh! I don't take the bottles with the big medical names on them because I don't know what they do." 

"You could still take them, and I bet we could figure out what they're for at the doctor's office across town." Tommy said, studying the label on an orange bottle that read: 'FLUOXETINE 10mg' 

"I guess so, but I'm dyslexic so I have to be extra careful not to mix them up." Tubbo informed the other, turning around to keep searching a bedroom once belonging to a teenage boy. 

"Makes sense," the taller boy replied, stuffing the pill bottle into his pack. "I wouldn't want to take an asprin only to find out it was actually a laxative or something." 

"Ew, Tommy!" The brown haired boy scrunched up his face in disgust. "Hey look at this, I found a comic!" 

"I was just saying it would be really shitty to—wait... do you hear that?" Tommy had walked into the bedroom to see his friend's newest find when he paused. 

"What? I don't hear anything." 

"Shhh!" 

Tommy turned to the nearest window and listened through the open crack. After a moment of listening with a look of deep concentration, Tommy stood up and moved to open the window the rest of the way. 

"Hey, come help me with this, it's jammed." Tommy said, gripping the window frame and pushing it with as much strength as he could muster. Tubbo silently complied, putting his comic away and getting to his feet. Both boys gripped the dusty, white window frame and started to pull. 

After about a minute of pulling and grunting, the window let out a loud screech as it broke the rust free. Tubbo dusted his hands off on his baggy jeans while Tommy leaned out of the window and continue to listen attentively. 

It was faint when he first heard it, the sounds of shuffling and screaming and groaning. But now with the window open he could hear a women screaming for help and a large horde of zombies being lead right into their defenseless town. 

"Zombies. A lot of them coming our way." Tommy cried out. 

"I hear someone!" Tubbo said, his eyes wide as he ran to the window. "They sound like they're in trouble." 

"She's bringing them right towards us, we can't help her, Tubbo." Tommy said seriously, grabbing the other boy's shoulders and forcing Tubbo to look at him. "We need to leave, immediately." 

"But-" 

"No, Tubbo. Now come on!" Tommy said, feeling panic grow in his stomach the longer they stayed in that stupid house. 

"We can't just leave her to die!" 

"She could be already bitten for all we know! And look at us, Tubbo! We can't take on a fucking horde of the biters." Tubbo fell silent, his eyebrows furrowed as a remorseful look appeared on his face. 

"They probably heard the window opening, they'll be drawn right to the house." Tommy had said more to himself than to Tubbo, who was practically unresponsive as he stared at the floor. "We might still have time to sneak back out to the hideout." 

"Too late." Tubbo mumbled as the sound of screaming finally stopped and the horde broke through the treeline, right into the backyard of the house. 

"Fuck!" Tommy screetched, his breathing becoming irregular as he ran back to the bathroom to grab his forgotten backpack, now heavy with scavenged supplies. 

He had just passed the stairs to the first floor when he heard the first window smash. Tommy's eyes widened and he carefully ran down the stairs, peaking around the corner to see a zombie dragging themselves through the broken back window. The zombie struggled as the other corpses tried to crowd the entrance, eager for whatever dinner awaited them. 

Tommy gulped as he tried counting the shambling corpses. There were way too many for him and Tubbo to take on. Tubbo didn't even bring a weapon with him. They needed to leave. Tommy turned on his heel and raced back up the stairs. 

"Tubbo!" Tommy had shouted way louder than he should have as he barged back into the bedroom. His friend standing in the same spot he was earlier, looking sickly and pale. "Tubbo, they're in the house! Help me barricade the door." 

It took Tubbo a moment to register the instructions before he jumped into action and ran over to the heavy wardrobe in the room. Tommy quickly followed and they clumsily pushed and pulled the heavy wardrobe as the sounds of the infected grew louder. The wardrobe creaked and groaned with the movement, the shaggy, unkempt carpet underneath wasn't helping it either. 

Finally, as the sounds started making their way up the stairs, Tommy gave a rough pull and the wardrobe tipped over infront of the door. It leaned against the shelf beside the door and held sturdy as the sounds of banging began. 

"Window, come on!" Tommy ordered, grabbing Tubbo's hand and pulling him towards their only exit. Tubbo barely managed to grab his backpack from the floor before Tommy was shoving him through the window. 

"Can we jump across the roofs?" Tommy asked as he helped the shorter boy climb onto the roof. 

"Maybe? It's kinda far! What if we fall?" Tubbo's voice responded from above as his shoes vanished from sight. Tommy followed him out of the window immediately after. 

"We'll have to take that risk, they're swarming around the base of the house." Tommy grunted as Tubbo held out his hand and pulled the younger boy onto the roof with him. 

"Tommy I'm not sure about this-" Tubbo started. Tommy began to look around for the nearest roof. "This is dangerous!" 

"Everything is dangerous now, Tubbo!" Tommy, now having found the best path for them, was getting ready to take a running start. "Just think of it like a platform game!" He shouted and leaped off the roof. 

There was a moment where Tubbo stopped breathing as he was sure he was going to watch his friend plummet into the horde of hungry corpses below. Yet, when Tommy roughly landed on the neighbouring roof, with a loud 'whoop' and an adrenaline filled grin, Tubbo felt excited. 

He'd spent the better part of the last two years (and maybe his whole life, if you asked anyone else) playing it safe and cautious. Tubbo was quiet and he planned things out. Tommy was the opposite, he was spontaneous and adventurous. 

"Jump Tubbo! I'll catch you!" Tommy said, standing close the the ledge with his arms open. 

"Promise?" Tubbo said, slowly backing away from the edge as he felt his nerves tangle in his stomach. 

"Promise." Tommy replied. 

That was enough reassurance for Tubbo, and the next thing he knew he was sprinting off the roof, leaping at the last minute. He shut his eyes as the ground dropped below him, not wanting the watch what would happen if he didnt make it. Fortunately, Tommy was there to catch him, like he swore he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but that summary is fucking gold I love it
> 
> Next chapter is back to Wilbur and I am very excited to show y'all his character, though as I mentioned previously it will take a bit to come out because I am busy haha
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :D
> 
> -Finn


End file.
